Talk:Illusion of Weakness
Question: If Illusion of Weakness is shattered, does the damage apply first, or the heal? I'm curious as if I'm full health and shattered to I get healed (from full to full) and then take damage, rendering the heal useless? Or is the damage from shatter healed by the enchantment ending? ---- I tested the effects of degen on Illusion of Weakness in the Isle of the Nameless, and contrary to the note in the article degen never triggered it to end. I have therefore removed the sentence implying that it would. — egads talk 10:55, 26 February 2006 (CST) :Makes sense since degen isn't damage. -PanSola 11:01, 26 February 2006 (CST) ::True. I wouldn't put a lot of faith in the skill descriptions though. Divine Intervention heals if you would die due to degen despite "damage" being talked about in the description, for example. — egads talk 06:05, 27 February 2006 (CST) I have added, in the article, a line about the alternative of ending Illusion of Weakness with a self-disenchanting skill to trigger the effect. As this allows to use it for selfhealing, gives some chance to reuse it, and allows some though on using some monk's skills (f.e.: Contemplation of Purity) or some -future- dervish's skills (f.e.: Mystic Regeneration, Signet of Piety, Pious Restoration) which cause self-disenchanting together with other effects. --mariano 07:26, 4 September 2006 (CDT) Which kind of damage triggers Illussion of Weakness? It is known that despite of reading in the description that when damage drops health bellow 25% the healing effect happends, there are some kinds of damage which do not trigger Illussion of Weakness, say: degeneration damage and sacrifice damage do not trigger it. Damage from attacks either weapon or spell attacks do trigger it. Now, I do not know for sure whether 'life stealing' and indirect damage like the damage triggered under Ineptitud which is not attack damage, or the damage coming from an area of effect spell which is not a direct attact damage do trigger Illussion of Weakness. It would be nice if someone could clarify this... {smile} It would be nice too if Illussion of Weakness worked as read in its description just for damage!--mariano 07:10, 5 August 2006 (CDT) :Degeneration isn't GW "damage". I would guess not on lifesteal — Skuld 07:09, 5 August 2006 (CDT) ::I think that damage as well as skill in GW descriptions is used in more than one sense. In GW a spell is a skill in a general sense, and is not a skill in a typological sense. With damage it may be as well that it has a general and a typological sense. Now as mentioned above take the description of Illussion of Weakness and of Divine Intervention an look whether there is any clue to distinguish in which sense is damage used. :::Both Illusion of Weakness and Divine Intervention activate on any kind of damage. Note that Health stealing skills and degeneration are not damage, as defined by the game engine. 220.233.103.77 08:20, 5 August 2006 (CDT) ::::No. Divine Intervention is activated by degeneration as well as by life sacrifice, therefore it may said to be activited by any damage, -or damage in a general sense- as written above by egads; I have tested this in the Isle of The Nameless, confirming it. Illusion of Weakness is not triggered by degenaration and life sacrifice which are considered damage by in the Divine Intervention's description. You may be able to distinguish when in GW a word is being used to name a type and when in a general sense.--mariano 09:05, 5 August 2006 (CDT) :::::I think the simpler explanation is DI's description is just wrong since it's not surprising for a skill to have an incorrect description and every other description, as far as I know, does not include degen or life steal in "damage." --68.142.14.89 10:39, 5 August 2006 (CDT) ::::::If this were the explanation, then, the Aura of the Lich description would have to be changed as well "damage from all sources" is reduced by the Aura of the Lich.--mariano 07:21, 6 August 2006 (CDT) :::::::That's already listed in the skill anomalies page, actually. AotL doesn't reduce degen or life stealing, though it does reduce sacrifice. --68.142.14.89 11:12, 6 August 2006 (CDT) Shatter the damage from Shatter Enchants: does it happen BEFORE or after the healing when IoW triggers? thanks The damage dose happen after IoW happens, it is testable when fighting lvl 10 stone summet Seers outside of yacks bend Shadow Form ??? would this work with damage delt at the end of Shadow form?? i have heard people say yes and no so what is the answer if someone could test this i would be very thankful :No, the ending of shadow form will not trigger illusion of weakness Wyvern 18:01, 30 March 2007 (CDT) ::BUT it doesnt matter much, cause the next hit against you will trigger it. -Karmapolice 14:43, 24 July 2007 (CDT) :::Except that you need to actually survive the hit --Gimmethegepgun 14:44, 24 July 2007 (CDT) ::::Heart of Shadow + Feigned Neutrality. The Hobo 15:05, 24 July 2007 (CDT) Notes "Even if your attribute levels have changed since the original casting, the amount of health regained will remain the same as the value when you first applied the enchantment."...... Duh? Protective Spirit doesn't end earlier if you change your attributes, why would this be different? --Deathwing 16:13, 6 May 2007 (CDT) Im failing to see the point of this skill. so let me get it straight; you lose 202 health... to gain 202 health later? what, are you screwing with the mind of your enemies? I really dont understand, seems like a dangerous waste of a skill slot. -soul :You use it before joining battle, so it can be easily regenerated. Then if you are dying in a fight you suddenly gain back 200 health. After that fight, recast, regenerate and continue. Lord of all tyria 11:58, 12 May 2007 (CDT) Then you should expand your thinking circle. :Goes well with Echo and Arcane Echo, makes one hell of a spike. --DEATHWING 00:29, 15 May 2007 (CDT) ::Against who? Yourself? :::Why not?--if you use Grenth's Balance it turns that around too. Its good for survivors basically gives you 2 lives 25% after loss What happens if when you lose say 200 health you go down under 25% health but dont die. Do you instantly get that heal or do you have to get damaged again for it to end? :Its end conditionality requires damage. --Kale Ironfist 05:33, 23 August 2007 (CDT) Maximum Health is ... Does this skill take into account temporary alterations to maximum health? For example if you use Signet Of Stamina first does Illusion of Weakness calculate 25% of the increased health? And what about casting Illusion of Weakness while under the effects of a Deep Wound? --Doodle01 20:02, 30 August 2007 (CDT) With Signet of Illusions You could but this, Watchful Intervention and Faithful intervention on with maximum stats! But I don't see how that is really useful except for being fully healed when you hit below 25% health.. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 71.113.107.196 ( ) }. Pathetic... Heroes will use this even if their max health is lower than the health loss --Gimmethegepgun 00:58, 29 January 2008 (UTC) :LOL! I thought the AI was programmed not to kill itself. Though IDK if they will kill themselves with Empathy or not. --Shadowcrest 01:01, 29 January 2008 (UTC) ::They will. They won't kill themselves with Backfire though. You'd THINK they'd have enough sense to not kill themselves with a skill that is ON THEIR SKILLBAR! --Gimmethegepgun 01:10, 29 January 2008 (UTC) :::LOL! Just took a 105hp norgu into the isle, with 16 illusion... funny stuff right there! --Shadowcrest 01:13, 29 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Yeah. I learned this from a high-DP Gwen committing suicide right after being rezzed --Gimmethegepgun 01:27, 29 January 2008 (UTC)